A Walk to remember
by JuneBug101
Summary: (RikuSora) Yaoi Love brings together what peer pressure and lifestyles seek to keep apart. Based on a the movie 'A Walk to Remember'


Hi! This is my first ever fan fiction so pleaseee be nice. It's based on my favorite movie 'a walk to remember' but with my own magic touch. ;)  
  
AN: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me  
  
AN: Warning contains yaoi! Please don't read if you are offended.  
  
Pairings: Riku/Sora, Kairi/Sora (It's not what you think)  
  
Well enjoy the fic -  
  
Prologue  
  
We parked there ignoring the warning sign. Me, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Cloud. Not knowing that I was walking into a time in my life I would never forget  
  
"Men I got to take a massive piss," "Tidus don't make excuses to take that thing out," Kairi said not to amuse voice, she really didn't want to be here, first because she was wearing a really short skirt and was getting cold and I was also getting cold towards her making her uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't think his coming, the kid doesn't have the balls," a breathless Wakka said actually taking a brake from the heavy make out section with Selphie. The two had been dating for the last six moths and they seem very much into the idea of being together.  
  
"Men I need a drink," "sorry Riku we finished the last ones at school, no more bose," said Tidus braking the bad news to me. I really wasn't an alcoholic I just needed a stress reliever because that son of a bitch I 'm forced t call father tried to call me again so I can go visit him, like hell I would, that bustard deserves to burn in hell.  
  
"If he doesn't come I want to go back to the dance, you want to come Riku" said Kairi." You want to dance with Riku, your kidding me," said Tidus running a hand through his spiky heir, "I saw the men bust a move and it wasn't pretty, nut me in the other hand."  
  
"Hey Kairi, I got an idea why don't you go back to the dance by yourself and leave the fun for us." Cloud said speaking for the first time since they got here. He really wasn't in the mood for this sort of things after his break up with Aerith. I knew that it wasn't going to last especially after seeing Cloud checking out Lions ass the other day. It really didn't bother me since I'm bisexual.  
  
"There he is in the safari truck," Cloud said pointing out the obvious. Out of the car came out a kid named Zell, he was skinny and even do he ate a lot, he was here because he wanted to be initiated into our group of bad asses.  
  
"Dude your late," cloud said walking up to Zell, amusement took over all of us after seing how uncomfortable he was here. "Yeah man, we thought u said ten, next time be here on time, can you remember that next time."  
  
With this they all started to walk in front of us toward the ladder leading to the board we used for diving. Zell turned to me. "Is he always like that." "Always men." I said sliding my hand round his shoulders and playfully punching him in the arm. He was a cool guy I sort of liked him plus he ate just as much as I did, maybe more.  
  
"So are you ready to fly," I said leading the way, "Wait up baby," I herd Kairi yell a little more in front of me wile holding Selphies hand. "Wohoo," they both yelled t the same time. Weirdoes.  
  
When they reached the board Cloud turned to Zell and said, "All you have to do is jump and your one of us me," "That's it?" "Yeah, that's all there is to it." Zell really didn't look that sure about what he was going to do so I decided to help out. "Don't worry men, I'm jumping with you," "How deep is this thin," he said with some concern coming from his voice. "I don't know but I guess will find out soon." I told him as I took of some of my clothes and started to head up the stairs, Zell follow followed suit behind me.  
  
When we reached the top a worried Zell turned to me, "So have you done this before," "Of course me, we've all done this," I reassured him.  
  
"Alright, on the count of three, one, two, three." I pretended to jump as I saw Zell jump also. Everyone was sheering on till Zell bally flopped to the water. We were all laughing till we realized that Zell wasn't coming back up and was completely knocked out. Kairi screamed, "Oh shit, Riku his hurt, get down here please."  
  
I ran down the stairs and started to get him out, "guys help me get him out. "HEY! WHO'S OUT THERE," It was a police man. "We have some trespassers, better bring a squad here," the old police men said into his wacky talkie. I looked up and saw everyone run to their cars and drive away. Those assholes, this was there idea and now I was probably busted.  
  
I got Zell out but when I saw the police car I decided maybe I should just scram like the others so I left Zell wood ort and ran to my car, but just when I was almost out the police reached me and out came a police men, " PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE WEAL AND DON'T MOVE."  
  
I was busted. Shit  
  
AN: So, what did you guys think, this is only the prologue as some of you know but I'll hurry up and get the rest out. I really want it to have at least seven good chapters so hold with me guys. For those who haven't watched a walk to remember you really should, you're missing a great movie. - till next time, lol. 


End file.
